Patients with gastrointestinal carcinomas have been studied for evidence of reactivity against tumor-associated determinants expressed on both fresh and cultured syngeneic or allogeneic tumor cells using immunoperoxidase staining techniques. Tumor- associated antigens have been isolated from both animal and human pancreatic cancers and have been investigated for possible applications to immunotherapy or methods of immunodiagnosis. Monoclonal antibodies have been developed to tumor-associated determinants in both hamster and human pancreatic cancers and have been demonstrated to be cytotoxic cells both in vitro and in vivo. A clinical trial evaluating monoclonal antibody therapy in advanced pancreatic cancer patients produced some clinical responses. Tolerance of various normal and surgically- manipulated tissues to intraoperative radiotherapy has been investigated in dogs to determine both acute and long-term toxicity from radiation effects.